Call
by Clarobell
Summary: When the phone jolted him from a dreamless sleep, Toshinori cursed softly and answered without looking at the caller ID. Dread coiled around his heart. It was the wee hours of the morning and only bad news came from phone calls at that time.


**Call**

* * *

When the phone jolted him from a dreamless sleep, Toshinori cursed softly and answered without looking at the caller ID. Dread coiled around his heart. It was the wee hours of the morning and only bad news came from phone calls at that time. He uttered a sleepy greeting and listened. Slowly the tension in his body melted away and his shoulders sagged with relief. A fond smile worked its way onto his lips and he half rolled his eyes in exasperation at the caller on the other end of the line.

"I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can," he uttered in the quiet of the room. "Where are you? ...right. Stay put."

Toshinori ended the call and let the phone tumble from his fingers onto the bed. A soft, rumbling laughter bubbled from his throat as he rubbed away the sleep from his eyes and pushed himself up with a wince. The familiar ache from his old injury flared to life as he climbed from the bed stiffly. He didn't bother to change from his pyjamas and instead grabbed a heavy dressing gown hung on the bedroom door and shrugged into it. He shuffled his feet into a pair of warm slippers before he snatched the phone from the bed and the keys from a small table by his front door and stepped out into the brisk night air.

The mid-winter chill nipped at his skin through the gown. He tugged the fabric tighter around his body and jogged to his waiting car. It certainly wasn't anything flashy, but Toshinori had found it quite useful since he'd lost his ability to leap entire towns in one jump. He turned the ignition and the engine rumbled to life with a healthy thrum. Toshinori flipped on the heating before he pulled away from the curb and glanced at his phone sat on the passenger seat. No missed messages or calls – hopefully they'd stayed put like he'd told them to. He doubted they'd be hard to spot though.

The roads were empty in front of him so he pressed his foot on the gas, heading deeper into town. He muttered the address he had been given softly to himself and looked around for any sign of his midnight caller. He didn't have to look long and snorted at the sight of his former students flagging him down. He pulled up to the curb in front of them and shook his head in exasperation at the resounding cheer at his arrival. With the car secured he climbed from the driver's seat clad in pyjamas, gown and slippers and rolled his eyes softly as his former students greeted him with cat-calls and rowdy celebration. _Honestly!_ Twenty-three and these young heroes were still acting like children! He indulged them with a spin to show off his no-doubt attractive attire and grinned at the calls of ' _Sexy!_ ' and ' _Work it, All Might!_ '

"I'm surprised they let you out of the care home, old man!" Bakugou called, a bottle of who-knows-what held loosely in his hand.

"I, too was surprised, young Bakugou," Toshinori quipped back. "Perhaps they made a mistake? Should I leave you all here and head back…?" he moved as though to climb back into the car but paused when an eruption of 'no's sounded from behind him.

"All Might has come to save us!" Ochako cried out as she pumped a fist in the air and them whacked it down on Bakugou's head. "So, don't be a jackass!"

"He's the best!" Kirishima agreed as he held onto one side of a slumped Iida. Izuku stood on the passed-out hero's other side, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he said in greeting. "I didn't know who else to call."

"It's alright, my boy," Toshinori replied, a playful lilt to his voice. "For I am here… to take you home!"

An eruption of cheers roared to life and Toshinori sheepishly shushed his rowdy former students as he began ushering them into the car. Altogether – and with some difficulty – he secured Ochako, Iida, Bakugou, Kirishima and Izuku. Not for the first time he was glad he'd purchased a bigger car.

"Alright heroes," Toshinori called, "I'm taking you home."

A softer cheer sounded this time as the car pulled away, followed by lively conversation. Toshinori smiled as he glanced in his rear-view mirror at his rambunctious kids.

"Thanks again, Toshi." Izuku muttered, softly. "We ordered a taxi but they kicked us out when Iida got sick and passed out."

"A new hero was born!" Kirishima bellowed, " _Vomit-Man!_ "

" _Barf-boy!_ " Ochako added as she hugged her passed out friend. A chant of ' _Barf-boy_ ' followed the proclamation, which then dissolved into laughter.

Toshinori shook his head and grinned at their antics. "Think nothing of it," he replied as he glanced across to Izuku sitting in the front passenger seat. He didn't miss the rosy tint to the young man's cheeks, not the looseness in his usually calculated speech. "You had a good night, I take it?"

Izuku laughed softly and nodded. "You could say that." He answered. They had been celebrating Iida's apprehension of a high-profile criminal. A few drinks turned into a few more and here they were.

Bakugou was the first drop off. He stumbled from the car but quickly righted himself and belched. He lifted a hand in a loose wave and headed indoors. Ochako was next, though she was half dozing by the time they arrived. Kirishima gave her a shake and she leaned forward in the car placing a sloppy kiss on Toshinori's cheek before she let herself out and walked towards her home. She was one of the few still living at home with her parents so Toshinori waited until he saw she had been let in before moving off again. Kirishima alighted without trouble which left Izuku, Iida and Toshinori.

"You can just go straight to my place, Toshi. He can crash with me tonight." Izuku instructed as he tapped on his phone, then pocketed it. "I want to make sure he's alright."

"You're a good friend, my boy." Toshinori replied, pride shining in his eyes.

Izuku blushed lightly at the praise and smiled. Toshinori returned the smile fondly and subtly admired his protégé. The boy he'd met so long ago had grown into a fine young man and a formidable hero. The pair made quiet conversation as they drove to Izuku's apartment. When they arrived, Toshinori offered to help get Iida inside. He knew Izuku didn't need the help, but Izuku also knew better than to decline the offer. Together they climbed the two flights of steps and shuffled Iida back and forth as they hunted for the door keys. Finally, once inside Izuku settled Iida in his own bed and wandered back into the living to set up the couch. By the time he got there it was already been done and for the hundredth time that night he thanked his lucky stars that Toshinori was in his life as he flopped onto the sofa with a heavy sigh.

Toshinori ambled about in the kitchen, though he noticed Izuku was looking a little worse for wear. He didn't doubt the boy had enjoyed the night along with the rest of his former students and now that the 'danger' was over and everybody was home safe he could let his guard down. "Tired?" he asked as Izuku cuddled into the pillow and blanket he'd laid out.

Izuku yawned obnoxiously and blinked sleepily at his mentor. "Huh?" he noised.

Toshinori snorted softly, "Get to bed, already." He ordered as he moved the lounge and placed a glass of water and a couple of painkillers discreetly on the table. He knelt in front of Izuku and tugged off his shoes and socks. Playfully he added, "Drunkard."

Izuku laughed and scooted further under the covers. Through another yawn, he replied, "I really should stay up a while." As he sank down into the pillows and fought to keep his eyes open. "To watch Iida…"

"Still full of nonsense, _Prince of Nonsense_." Toshinori chided, gently, as he weaved long fingers through Izuku's hair. "Go to sleep. I'll stay a while."

"Mm." Izuku noised unintelligibly, already half asleep.

Toshinori patted his head once more before he stood and ambled to the kitchen. He grabbed the remaining pain killers from the side and filled another glass with water. They hadn't been that hard to find – he knew Izuku's kitchen well enough and the owner more than well enough. He crept into the bedroom and placed the glass and pills silently on the bedside cabinet for when the young heroes woke. Finally, Toshinori wandered into the lounge and eased himself down onto the remaining sofa. He flicked on the TV and turned the volume down, getting comfortable. No doubt 'a little while' would turn out a little longer; Iida would need a lift home in the morning after all.


End file.
